Shibata Romance
by SchuylerIrisa
Summary: When a new student enters their class, Soshi finds himself attracted to this mysterious new student in a way he's never felt before. But does the new student feel the same way? How will Riiko take this news? Rated M for later chapters! YAOI/Lemons -
1. Chapter 1: New Student?

**Soshi is in his junior year of high school. He's actually gay, but no one else knows, not even his best friend Riiko Izawa. So when a new student enters their class, Soshi finds himself attracted to this mysterious new student in a way he's never felt before. But does the new student feel the same way? How will Riiko take this news?**

**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story belong to Yuu Watase. If they were mine…. Well… Muahaha xD**

**Author's note" This is my first fanfic so please be nice in your reviews, but I would love some constructive criticism and some tips on where I need to improve ^-^**

_Italics _= Thoughts

**Bold** = Intro

Normal = everything else (haha)  
_

**Chapter 1  
**_New Student?_

Soshi felt so alone all the time. He even feels alone when around his brother Masaki. They live in an apartment together because his father is a photographer who travels the world.

But when he's around Riiko Izawa, his childhood friend, he isn't so lonely anymore.

"Soshiiii… Soshi? SOSHI!"

Hearing his name pulled him from his train of thought. He shook his head to clear his mind before he looked to his left to see concerned eyes looking at him.

"Yes Riiko?"

"Soshi, Are you alright? You've been staring at your desk for the past 10 minutes." Riiko whispered. Trying not to gain attention from their sensei who was busy lecturing about some sort of history.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff. Don't worry about me so much." Soshi replied as he flashed her a dazzling smile as he smoothed the furrow between her brows.

Riiko's heart skipped a beat at Soshi's gentle touch and bright smile. She's liked him ever since the day they first met. _But I know he'll never return my feelings. _She sighed to herself.

"All right. Attention class 1-D. Tomorrow a new student will be joining us. He moved to Shibata from Kawabe. So please make him feel welcome tomorrow. Class is dismissed for the day. If you are not involved in any after school activities I advise you to head home."

"Wow Soshi! A new student! And it's a guy! Heyy, maybe he might be the one," Riiko teased poking him in the ribcage.

Soshi glared at her. "Yeah right. He'll probably go straight for you. I mean every guy is attracted to you."

He started putting his things in his backpack. Riiko just started at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head a little to the right.

Soshi turned towards her. "Do you really not notice? Every guy constantly stares at you. You get confessions everyday but you always turn them down or totally ignore them," He slung his bag over his shoulder, "I wish I had that. You're so lucky Riiko."

Soshi and Riiko started walking out of the classroom when Sensei called Soshi back.

"Go on home Riiko, I'll come by later," He nudged her forward.

"All right. See you later Soshi!" She gave him a quick hug and skipped from the room. _The only reason why I turn them down and ignore them is because the only confession I want to accept is yours._

"You called for me Namikiri-sensei?" Soshi walked back to his sensei's desk. _I wonder what he could want._

"Asamoto-kun, please. Call me Gaku-sempai, I am not that much older than you, and I really hate being called sensei." Gaku smiled at Soshi, "I called you back in Asamoto-kun, because the new student is my nephew. His name is Night Tenjo and I need someone to show him around campus. Since you are class president I wanted to know if you were up for it?"

"Of course I will show him around campus. It's my duty as class president to help all students." Soshi stated, "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No. Feel free to leave. Please, tell Izawa-san hello for me." Gaku turned to his paperwork meaning Soshi was dismissed. Soshi bowed and started walking home.

_I wonder what Tenjo-kun looks like. But why do I care? He'll probably go straight for Riiko like I told her earlier. I don't think I'm ever going to find anyone. Soshi sighed. I don't see why I can't just get over this and find a nice girl to be with. But, I just never found any girl attractive before. Not even Riiko. I mean she's pretty but I don't see what attracts guys to her…._

"OH!" His train of thought abruptly came to a halt as he fell backwards onto the floor of the apartment complex's hallway. Soshi fixed his glasses then looked to see whom he ran into. Soshi froze on the spot. What he saw before him took his breath away.

**Sorry it's so short! On Word it was at least two pages! Please Review and let me know what you think!(: If you like it let me know and I'll get started on Chapter 2! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Night Tenjo!

**SO! Heres chapter two! It makes me sad that the first chapter only got one review! D: *curls into a ball and sobs*  
But thank you (TenMoto AsaJo) ! This chapter is just for you! *glomps* ^-^  
Please review and let me know what you think! :3  
WARNING!: I will not upload another chapter unless I get like 3 reviews! I know it's asking a lot but I want to know what i need to do to make more people read it!  
Okayy! Enough of my stupid blabbering!  
Here's Chapter 2! ENJOY!  
- **

**Chapter 2  
**_Meet Night Tenjo!_

"OH!" His train of thought abruptly came to a halt as he fell backwards onto the floor of the apartment complex's hallway. Soshi fixed his glasses then looked to see whom he ran into. Soshi froze on the spot. What he saw before him took his breath away.

Soshi took his glasses off and wiped them clean before putting them back on. He looked up again and that man was still standing there. _Woah, so I must not be imagining it. _He thought, trying to look away from the man standing before him. He looked to be about 6 feet tall, just a little bit taller than Soshi. He had tousled blonde hair that lay perfectly atop his head, his lovely blue eyes wide with surprise, his full lips slightly apart. He was wearing a black t-shirt that made his eyes stand out even more than they already did. His dark denim jeans hung loose around his legs, he was wearing black and white checkered Vans. He had a leather jacket hanging from one arm and aviators sitting in his hair. It was a few seconds before Soshi realized his other arm was out-stretched towards him.

"Uh… Sir? Are you all right? Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked at Soshi with his arm outstretched waiting for him to move or say something.

Soshi mentally shook himself and grabbed the strangers' hand. The stranger pulled him up to his feet. Soshi stumbled and fell into the man; his head fell onto his chest. The strangers arms wrapped around Soshi's waist in an attempt to steady both of them. He felt the black haired man stiffen when he put his arms around him. Soshi stepped back, but the man kept his arms around Soshi. Soshi looked up and saw the man staring at him with a strange expression. Soshi blushed and looked away.

"Y-yeah, I-I-I'm all right. No, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention. I didn't see you," He managed to say, his voice a little husky. The man finally let go of Soshi and he took a few steps back. He extended his hand towards Soshi again. When he let go Soshi suddenly felt cold. _He was so warm, and his arms were so strong-WHA? Why am I thinking this? I don't even know this guy! _

"I'm Tenjo Night, nice to meet you…" He said still reaching towards Soshi. Soshi grabbed his hand and replied, "I'm Asamoto Soshi, Nice to meet you Tenjo-kun." They shook hands. Night smiled a crooked smile.

"Well, Asamoto-kun, I am still sorry about running into you. Have a good afternoon." Night said as he turned away and stepped into the elevator. Soshi whispered something about good afternoon. When the elevator doors closed Soshi broke into a run towards his apartment. He threw his door shut and plopped down on his couch. He sighed heavily. _Oh Tenjo-Kun, he's so good looking. I would never stand a chance with a guy like that. But if I did, oh the fun we would ha-Wait. Night Tenjo? Why does that name sound familiar? Could he be…? No, no one that handsome could possibly be a junior in high school. Hmmm, I wonder what Namikiri-sempais' nephew looks like. _Soshi bit his lip as he thought about all of this until he remembered his homework. He finished his Anatomy and was just starting on his Trig when his phone started buzzing and SHINee's song Ring Ding Dong started playing.

.::Soshi? You said you were coming over! Where are you?::.

.::Sorry Riiko, I ran into this guy in the hallway, and then I had to work on some homework. I'll be there in a few minutes k?::.

.::Alright! Is it that new guy that just moved in the apartment across from yours?::. Riiko asked, making Soshi and her some gyoza.

.::Someone moved in? I didn't know. Oh, well. Okayy, I'm on my way! See you in a minute!::. Soshi put his homework back in his bag and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. When he turned around he notice the door across the hall was wide open, he looked in and saw boxes stacked everywhere. _Hmmmm, I guess someone did move in. _He turned his attention away from the box filled apartment and noticed two people at the end of the hallway looking at him. Soshi got a weird feeling so he started walking the opposite direction towards the stairs. _I really don't want to go to Riiko's but I told her I would so I guess I have to. Anyway, she's probably making something for dinner and she's a really good cook. _At the thought of delicious food he flew up the stairs two at a time 'till he got to the 4th floor of the apartment complex.

He stopped running when he got to Riiko's door. He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked so he burst into her large apartment heading straight for the kitchen. He froze when the smell of dinner caught up to him. He took a deep breath.

"Is that Chicken Gyoza I smell?" He asked walking behind Riiko making her jump. He laughed a little too loud when she gasped and dropped the two plates she was holding.

"SOSHI! You know not to sneak up on me! Especially when I'm cooking! What if I hurt myself?" She fake pouted hoping to get some sort of sympathy from Soshi. He wasn't paying attention at all, he was too busy laughing. "Okay Soshi! That's it! Go sit at the table while I finish getting everything ready! What do you want to drink?" _Grrr. It wasn't even that funny! I swear he can be so weird sometimes._

"Uh, do you have any Amazake?" He asked her while taking his seat at the table, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so much.

"Yeah! Here! I already made some," She walked to the table with two cups of Amazake and two plates of chicken gyoza. "Eat! I hope it's good."

"Thanks so much Riiko! Mmm! This is delicious!" Soshi said around a mouthful of food.

Riiko giggled, "I'm glad you like it! So tell me, have you met your new neighbor yet?" She prodded.

All throughout dinner they talked endlessly. Although Soshi wanted nothing more than to leave and take a hot shower before going to bed. Soshi told her all about his encounter with Night Tenjo, every last detail. Riiko was always so nosy. She asked questions constantly, never ending, Soshi almost slipped a few times about how attractive he found Night. Riiko thought that might be who moved in across from Soshi. He agreed and said it might be a possibility. It was well after 10:30 when Soshi decided he'd had enough of this interrogation.

"Riiko, it's almost eleven. I really need to head home. Do you need help washing the dishes?" He said yawning. She waved her hand at him in dismissal.

"No, you can on home. I can take care of the dishes. Good Night Soshi, see you at school tomorrow!" She gave him a hug then started clearing the table.

Soshi waved a good-bye then left. As he was walking down the last flight of steps he realized he left his apartment key at Riiko's. _Ah crap! I'll just text her and have her bring it to me tomorrow. I have a spare above the front door anyway. _As he walked down the hallway to his apartment he saw someone step out of the elevator and walk towards Soshi. So he looked down at the ground and walked a little faster to his door. He didn't notice a box sticking out of his neighbors' apartment. His toe caught on it and he fell forward. An arm wrapped around his waist, stopping him before he hit the ground. All the air wooshed out of his lungs. He started gasping from air. _Can't…. Breathe…. Ugh! Who stopped me from falling? _He looked towards the end of the hallway and noticed no one was down there anymore. _I could've sworn someone was down there a second ago. This arm feels rather familiar. _He looked behind him and his eyes met up with two pools of blue. His heart skipped a beat.

Night chuckled quietly as he helped Soshi to his feet. "Are you alright Asamoto-kun? I'm sorry for having that box out here, I just didn't have anywhere else to put it."

"N-No, it's fine. I'm okay. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." Soshi said rubbing the back of his neck blushing wildly, "Oh! So you're the person moving into this apartment?"

"Yeah," Night chuckled again, "I was supposed to move in with my uncle but I decided to live by myself."

"Cool! Well, I've got to go. It was nice seeing you again. Thank you for catching me Tenjo-kun."

"No problem, it was my pleasure, Good Night Asamoto-kun." Night said as he turned and walked into his apartment.

"Good Night, Tenjo-kun," Soshi whispered as Night shut his door. As soon as Soshi was alone he hurried as fast as he could to get in his apartment. Once he got inside he shut the door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. His heart was pounding too fast to be normal. He felt his face burning up. Then he felt heat shoot throughout his body. He looked down at his lap and groaned. _So much for that hot shower. _He thought bitterly. He stood up and went to start a cold shower. He stood under the water until he felt his body calm down before he turned the hot water on and started washing himself. He got out of the shower and put on his favorite pair of dark green silk sleep pants. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

That night he dreamed only of his sexy new neighbor. Night Tenjo.

**Yay! I succeeded in making this chapter longer! Yes yes I know, no lemony goodness, but I promise that'll be coming upi n later chapters! I'm trying to move the story along without going to fash and rushing everything! Please Review and let me know what you think!  
I will try and reply to ALL reviews! ^^ They are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3: You're Night!

**Alright here's chapter 3! Hope y'all like it! Stayed up till 3 in the morning writing it and finished it a few minutes ago!**  
**So glad I got the three reviews I wanted! :D **  
**Thank you to:**

**TenMoto AsaJo**

**YaOi-LoVe-FoReVeR-aNd-EvEr and**

**Soulwriter317**

**You guys RULE! haha ^-^  
ALRIGHT! SO! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_**You're Night?**_

That night he dreamed only of his sexy new neighbor. Night Tenjo.

He woke up to the sound of banging. _Who in their right mind would be making these loud noises this early? _He glanced at his clock and nearly had a heart attack. _7:50! I'm gonna be late! _He jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready for school. After he got his uniform on and got all his stuff together he realized the banging hadn't stopped. But had gotten louder and faster, this time with muffled yells accompanying the bangs. _What in the world?_ He walked into the kitchen to grab a granola bar and found that the banging and yelling was coming from his front door. _Who the hell would be banging on my door at this time? _He grabbed all his things, put his shoes on and opened the front door, just as Riiko was about to charge into it. She ran into his apartment and tripped over the coffee table, ending up with a bruise on her leg and a lump on her forehead. She turned to Soshi with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you answer the door earlier? It could've saved me from all this damage!" She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Well, maybe if you called and said you were on your way to pick me up I would have." Soshi said as he walked out of his apartment. Riiko got up and followed. She stood behind Soshi glaring daggers into his back as he locked his door. "Plus, if you called I would have woken up on time. You're banging woke me up, thank you very much." He put his keys in his pocket and headed for the elevator, Riiko hot on his heels.

"Soshi. Look, I'm sorry. I woke up late too and when I left I forgot my key in my apartment and I left my phone in there too. So that's why I was banging on your door cause I know you're a heavy sleeper. Sorry, again." She said in a rush.

Soshi patted her on the head and smiled at her, "It's alright Riiko. You're forgiven."

She blushed and looked at the floor. Then she started jumping up and down with excitement clear on her face. Soshi looked at her with an 'are-you-insane' kind of expression. Riiko stopped jumping and looked Soshi directly in the eyes. He almost flinched at the intensity of her stare. "Soshi, stop looking at me like I'm crazy. Cause I'm not and you know it. I just remembered about Sempais nephew starting in our class today." She grinned at Soshi then looked back down at the floor. "I suppose you're going to spend all day with him though. Seeing as you're his tour guide and everything." She pouted her best pout, attempting to get Soshi to smile at her again. But he seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. She harrumphed and turned away from him. _He's always thinking so much lately. Why doesn't he ever noticed or pay attention to me? _

Soshi had completely forgotten about today. _That's right! I do have to spend all day with Namikiri-sempais nephew, Night Tenjo today! _He looked at Riiko from the corner of his eye. He arms were crossed in front of her and she was scowling at her feet as they walked towards the school gates. _She doesn't seem too happy. I wonder what's wrong with her. _They got to the gates and suddenly Soshi was pulled to the side. He tried to yell but a hand clamped around his mouth.

"Asamoto-kun, please. It's just me." Soshi froze at the familiar voice. "Jeez, I thought I wouldn't get to talk to you seeing how angry Izawa-san looks. So, Asamoto-kun, are you ready to show Night around the school? He is waiting in the classroom, please, follow me, and don't let Izawa-san see you!" Gaku looked all around before he started walking towards the classrooms. Soshi was confused but followed anyway. Gaku talked to him about random things including weather and how things were at home until they got to the classroom. Soshi froze in the doorway, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open. _What the -? No WAY! _

"Night, this is the class president who will be showing you around today, Asamoto-kun, this is my nephew-," Gaku stopped talking because Night walked towards Soshi with a smirk. "Uncle. I've already met Asamoto-kun. I moved into the apartment across from his." He said, looking at Soshi while amusement danced in his beautiful blue eyes. Soshi's breath hitched, and he had to tear his gaze from Nights so he could calm down again. When he looked back up at Night his face was serious but his eyes had a playful gleam in them. Soshi took his glasses off and cleaned them; he put them back on as he cleared his throat. "Well Tenjo-kun, Lets get started with this tour, shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Night said, his smirk returning to his gorgeous face. Soshi turned and walked swiftly from the classroom, with Night right behind him. Once they get in the hallway Soshi realized they're empty. He hears Night chuckle softly. _His laugh sounds amazing. _Soshi sighed internally before he looked at Night with a confused expression. Night laughed again, but this time much louder and more carefree.

"How does the class president not know about the required assembly for all students and faculty? Well of course, us as exceptions." He turned towards Soshi and winked. Soshi's stomach did back flips. _What is all this? I've never felt any of this before. What's going on? _Soshi shook himself mentally and focused on where they were going. He looked around and realized they were in the freshman building. He stopped walking and Night turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhmm, Tenjo-kun. I don't think we're in the junior building anymore. This is the freshman building." Night looked surprised for a second but then his expression changed to something Soshi didn't recognize. His eyes had a strange look in them. Like he was thinking up a scheme. Soshi looked away from Nights face and looked out the window. He was forced to look back at night because he spoke again. Almost too soft for Soshi to hear. "Well then why don't you just show me around the freshman building? Then we can go back to the juniors." He winked at Soshi again before turning his gaze to the classrooms. _I wonder what he's thinking about, _Soshi wondered as he showed Night the building. They went by the library, the science and art department and were at the second floor classrooms when Night abruptly turned and walked into an English classroom.

"T-Tenjo-kun! What are you d-doing?" Soshi stuttered as he went into the classroom after Night. He watched Night as he closed all the windows and looked back at Soshi with an innocent smile. Soshi just walked slowly towards the center of the room, his eyes never leaving Night's. As Night walked past Soshi to go to the door he ran his fingertips down Soshi's arm. He shivered at the touch. Night noticed and chuckled quietly. He shut the door and stood there, eyeing Soshi with shining eyes. Soshi stared back, wondering what was going on. The room was silent except for the sound of their breathing. Soshi nearly jumped out of his skin when Night spoke.

"You know Asamoto-kun. Ever since I first met you yesterday, I haven't been able to think about anything except you. I've watched how you react to me, and I know you probably feel something for me." He stopped talking; he reached to his right and turned the lights off. Soshi was blind. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist. Night was suddenly behind Soshi. Night kissed him on the neck, and licked a trail to his ear. He nibbled on Soshi's ear before he whispered, "Because I definitely feel something for you." Soshi gasped and tried to turn around so he could look at Night, but his arms held tight. "Is it alright if I call you Soshi-kun?" He asked before he kissed down Soshi's neck again. Soshi opened his mouth to answer, but nothing would come out. So he simply nodded. Night grinned in the dark. "Wonderful. And in return you may call me Night-kun. Is that all right with you Soshi-kun?"

This time when Soshi tried to turn around, Night's arms slackened. Allowing the small movement. Soshi's answer was to kiss Night. Softly at first, but then the kiss became rougher, hungrier. Night licked Soshi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Soshi complied and Night's tongue darted in. Exploring every inch of Soshi's cave. Soshi gave a small whimper when Night pulled away. Night smiled and kissed Soshi on the cheek before removing Soshi's arms from around his neck. He took a step back and look at Soshi. He glasses were slightly crooked and his eyes were darkened with lust. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily. His lips were swollen which made Night want to kiss him again. He smirked and cupped Soshi's face in his left hand, his other grabbing Soshi's hand. He gave Soshi the lightest of kisses before putting his lips by Soshi's ear. "Thank you for the tour Soshi-kun. I really enjoyed it. I'll see you in class."

Soshi closed his eyes when Night kissed him again. A shiver ran down his spine as Night whispered to him. When he opened his eyes, the windows were all open, as was the door, and the lights were on again. Soshi ran to the door and looked down the hallway. Night was nowhere in sight. He ran to window and looked out to see Night walking across the grounds towards the junior building. Soshi sprinted from the room and ran right past the elevator, opting to take the stairs. He burst out of the building and ran towards Nights retreating figure. He was almost hallway through camps when Soshi finally caught up and grabbed Night's sleeve. Soshi doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Tenjo-kun. What was that back there? Why'd you do that?" He said between breaths. Night smiled sadly to himself.

"I have no idea. I thought you liked it. I must've been mistaken." Night said before he continued walking, leaving Soshi standing there. Soshi stared at him wide eyed.

"Tenjo-kun! T… N-NIGHT!"

Night stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Soshi. "What is it Soshi-kun? We're going to be late for class." Soshi walked towards Night, with a determined look on his face.

"Night…. I don't think anyone's going to miss us for a few minutes. And I. I never said I didn't like it, because I very much did, but, I just wanted to know why you kissed me." As Soshi spoke the last few words his eyes dropped to the floor and his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Night reached out and grabbed Soshi's chin, forcing Soshi to look at him.

"You know, you're so cute when you blush." Soshi face turned an even darker red. Night smiled, "I kissed you because I really like you. I've never wanted someone this much before. Now, if that's all, we really must be heading back." Soshi nodded. Night grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Then lets go Soshi." They walked back to the junior building with all the underclassmen staring at them as they made their way back to class from the assembly. The entire walk was filled with whispers and giggles from the other students. They finally got to their classroom. Night brought Soshi's hand up to his lips. He winked at Soshi and dropped his hand as he opened the door.

"Ah. Asamoto-kun, Night, you're back. Asamoto-kun, please take your seat. Night, how was the tour, did you find everything?" Gaku asked as they walked in. Soshi bowed and went to his seat next to Riiko. She gave him a look that he knew was a 'tell-me-everything-that-happened' look. Soshi returned her with a 'nothing-happened-at-all' look but Riiko glared. Soshi sighed, _Great! Now it's gonna be twenty questions on the walk home. _His attention went to the front of the room as Night spoke.

"Yes Uncle, the tour was great." He said, his eyes on Soshi. Gaku looked from Night to Soshi and back to Night, but shrugged and walked to his desk. "Night please introduce yourself and find an empty seat." Night nodded and tore his gaze from Soshi. As soon as Night looked away Soshi looked down at his desk. His heart was beating much faster than it should.

"Good morning. I am Tenjo Night, Namikiri-sempais nephew. I just moved here from Kawabe. I'll be spending the rest of my school life here." He bowed and went to take a seat. The only free one was right behind Soshi. As Night walked by Soshi to get to the desk he laid his hand on Soshi's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. As soon as Night sat down, all the girls in the class started squealing about how hot Night was, and all the guys looked at him with hate and some with admiration. Soshi could sense Night's eyes on his back all day. When Gaku finally dismissed them Soshi was so glad to get home. Soshi was the last to leave class as usual; Riiko had already run to her locker to put her books away. When Soshi got to the door Night was suddenly blocking his way.

"Mind if I walk home with you today?" He asked his blue eyes burning into Soshi's with such intensity that Soshi had to look away before he took Night right there in the classroom.

"Y-Yes. If you w-would like t-to." He stuttered out.

"Great, then lets get going." He grabbed Soshi's hand and started walking away with Soshi in tow. They walked past Riiko who was getting a confession from some sophomore. She looked at Soshi, then Night, then their hands. Her eyes blazed with anger. She told the sophomore yes and walked briskly towards the other end of the school. _How dare he! How could he do this to me? Haha. Well it doesn't matter now. I will get Soshi back no matter what._ She smiled evilly before she turned around to start walking home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason xD**

**Please review and let me know what you think! plus, if you have any ideas for chapter 4 please feel free to let me know!(:**

**You're reviews are greatly appreciated ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: The Walk Home

**Oh Jeez! Sorry this took me so long to update! But I haven't had the time to focus on writing this being the procrastinator I am!  
But thanks to the people who have been reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Okayy, so here's chapter $ ENJOIE! :3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**  
**_The Walk Home_**

"S-So… What do you think of Shibata so far?" Soshi asked nervously. They had just left the school but he couldn't stand the silence any longer. Not when Night was so close to him, holding his hand like this. Night had his fingers intertwined with Soshi's and had their hands in his jacket pocket. When Night had put their hands in his pocket Soshi had tried to pull his hand away, blushing furiously, but Night strengthened his grip. Looking down at Soshi with a smirk.

"Well, when I first got here I didn't think it would be so…. Entertaining, I guess you could say." Night said thoughtfully.

Soshi gasped and glanced sideways at Night. He was looking straight ahead, his cheeks a slight pink. He smiled and looked back down to his feet. He was about to ask Night another question but he beat him to the punch.

"Soshi, I know we've only known each other for two days, and that what we did might seem kind of strange and sudden. But I feel like I've known you much longer, like I've met you before. I… I'm sorry, I'm rambling nonsense, I must be confusing you a lot." Night took their hands out of his pocket and let go of Soshi's, looking at him apologetically. "I should probably get going. Don't want to bother you any longer." Night started turning away when Soshi grabbed his arm, turning him towards him again.

"No! You're not bothering me, really. I am confused, but it doesn't really matter. I-I sort of feel the same towards you." Soshi said, his voice just above a whisper.

Night put a finger under Soshi's chin and made Soshi look at him. "Soshi," Soshi almost melted at the way Night said his name, "Do you really mean all that?" Night stared into Soshi's chocolate eyes, with an emotion that Soshi couldn't place. _Boredom? No... That's not it. More like hope and… loneliness?_

"Of course I mean it all. Night, I really like you" Soshi didn't look away from those blue orbs, but his face turned a bright red. Soshi leaned forward, tilting his head slightly. Night started to lean in but took a step away from Soshi. He gave Night a hurt and confused look.

"I'm sorry Soshi. But, this is wrong. What we're doing is wrong. I don't want to ruin everything for you."

"Night, I know this is wrong, and I don't care. People can think whatever they like. All I know is that I want to be with you. The only way you'll ruin anything for me is if you walk away from me." Soshi grabbed Night's shoulder and slammed his lips against Night's. Night stood frozen, surprised by Soshi's sudden attack on his mouth. Then he wrapped his arms around Soshi's waist and pulled him against his body. Soshi ran his fingers through Night's hair and tugged softly on the ends. Night nipped at Soshi's upper lip and Soshi opened his mouth slightly. Night's tongue darted in and Soshi's moan was muffled by their kiss. Soshi pulled away after a while, both of them panting. Soshi's face was a deep red and his eyes were filled to the brim with lust.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Soshi looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, "If you still don't want to be with me I understand. I'll see you at school." Soshi walked past Night accidentally brushing against his arm against Night. Night closed his eyes and let a small groan escape his lips. He looked over his shoulder and saw Soshi's figure turn the corner. Night mentally screamed at himself not to do anything stupid, but went against his better judgment. His feet started taking him after Soshi, he turned the corner and saw Soshi running towards the apartment buildings. Night growled and punched a wall, his anger at himself numbing the pain.

\\||/

She sat down across from her date. _Gah! How could I be such an idiot? Why did I tell this loser yes?_ She smiled sweetly at the boy sitting across from her, not showing her distress and anger. _Although… I can use this as an advantage in getting him back. _She looked her new boyfriend up and down. _Yeah, this'll work. _

\\||/

"Hey Soshi, I won't be home for dinner. I'll be out with my girlfriend tonight!" Masaki yelled as he walked through the door. He looked in the living room and saw a big lump of blankets on the couch. "Soshi?" Masaki walked over the pile on blankets and pulled them back, finding a red eyed Soshi glaring at him. The glare not having a great effect with the sadness clear in his eyes. "Soshi! What's wrong?"

"Uh.. 's nothin' you need t' worry 'bout." Soshi mumbled, covering his head with the blankets again, only to have them all ripped away a second later.

"I asked you what's wrong and I expect a good answer! Now, What is wrong Soshi?"

"If you really want to know I just walked away from the best thing that's ever happened to me. All because they said that we were wrong, that they didn't want to ruin everything for me." Soshi started crying as he spoke the last few words. Masaki wrapped his arms around Soshi, holding him until his shoulder's stopped shaking and his sobs subsided.

"So, he was really important to you wasn't he?" Soshi gasped and looked at his brother incredulously. "I mean, to have you hurting this much. You must've really loved this guy."

"H-He? Guy?" Soshi blushed and started waving his hands in front of him. "What do you mean guy? I-I'm not like that…" Masaki grabbed Soshi's wrists, stopping his frantic waving hands.

"Soshi, you don't have to lie to me. I know you're gay, and I have known for a long time." He gave Soshi a smile that screamed understanding. "Don't give up on this guy so easily, alright? If you love him this much, then he's worth fighting for. Now, go wash your face. I'll call my girlfriend and tell her I can't hang out tonight."

"No! Don't cancel your date just for me. I'll be fine. Go have fun Masaki." Masaki smiled and nodded, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Oh, and Masaki?" He paused and turned back to Soshi. "Thank you." He smiled at his brother before he went to the bathroom to wash his tear-stained face. As he was drying his face, he just about jumped twenty feet in the air when he heard a loud bang on his front door. Soshi walked to the door and looked through the peephole. He couldn't see anyone but he opened the door anyway, only to see Night standing there. His arms crossed in front of his chest with an emotionless face. Soshi's jaw dropped and he took a step back from the doorway, Night taking a step forward at the same time.

"Soshi, I need to talk to you. And this time, I won't let you get away so easily." Night said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Sorry It's so short! But If I kept going the chapter would be WAY too long! haha xD  
aaaand I just had to add a cliffhanger in there(: Don't be mad at meeee's!**

Thinking about putting a lemon in the next chapter, but, I'm not entirely sure yet.

**REview and let me know what you think and give me ideas for the next chapter! More reviews means faster updating and maybe better and longer chapters! (No promises though!) **


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation?

**ALRIGHTY! So! **  
**Chapter 5 is underway!(: **  
**thanks to my reviewers! You guys are so kind to me! *Cries tears of love* **  
**anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
_Confrontation...? _**

"Soshi, I need to talk to you. And this time, I won't let you get away so easily." Night said as he shut the door behind him.

"N-Night? What are you doing here?" Soshi backed up another step, Night matching his movements.

"I already told you. I need to talk to you- Wha? Why are you're eyes swollen and red? Soshi, what happened?" Night said, suddenly forgetting his reason of being there.

Soshi looked at Night with a confused expression before remembering why his face looked weird.

"Uh, I got soap in them when I was washing my face..." He looked at the floor instead of at the one person he really wanted to see, who was standing right in front of him. In his apartment! With no one else! Soshi suddenly pictured something but shook it from his mind before he could grasp what it was about. "Uhmm.. You, you said you had to talk to me about something?"

"Oh right. Yeah, I do have something I need to talk to you about." As Night said this he took a couple long strides towards Soshi, suddenly only a few inches from him. Soshi jumped back in surprise and found himself against the hall wall. Night smiled mentally to himself, 'Just my luck.' Night placed his hands on the wall, on either side of Soshi, blocking any means of escape.

"I want to finish the conversation we were having earlier. I am very sorry about the rude things I said to you. I only meant to warn you about what could happen. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. You were right people can think whatever they want, and I also want you." Night placed a hand on Soshi's cheek, caressing it gently, he leaned down and put his lips to Soshi's ear "But I'm not the one who walked away."

Soshi's eyes widened in surprise. 'He's right. I was the one who walked away from him.' He looked at Night and was about to open his mouth to apologize but wasn't able to. Not when Night's mouth were suddenly pushed against his. This kiss wasn't like the one they shared earlier. Or the one from this morning for that matter. This one was slow, and was filled with love, trust, and caring. Night pulled away and looked at Soshi. "I do still want to be with you, nothing could ever change that. I would like to stay with you, if you would allow me."

"Of course you can be with me Night! I would like nothing else than that!" Soshi threw his arms around Night's neck and buried his face in Night's chest, breathing in he scent. 'Hmm, like a mixture of lavender and honey' Soshi smiled when he felt Night's arms wrap around his waist. Night kissed the top of Soshi's head and whispered a 'thank you' into his hair.

After a few minutes Soshi looked up at Night and mentioned making dinner and watching a movie. Night smiled and offered to help with the food but Soshi told him no and pushed him towards the living room, telling him to watch some TV while Soshi made dinner. It wasn't rare to see Soshi make dinner. Before he found out about Riiko's amazing cooking he would make dinner for Masaki and himself whenever their father was away.

"Night! Dinner's ready!" Night walked into the dining room and smirked. The table was covered with different types of sushi. He walked over to Soshi and gave him a small kiss.

"Do you always go all out when making dinner?"

"Well no. It's just I wanted to make a special meal for you. Plus, I already had all the ingredients" He grinned at Night before motioning to the chair next to him. "Sit, I know you're probably hungry."

As if responding to Soshi's statement, Night's stomach growled loudly. Night stared at his stomach then at Soshi and smiled sheepishly.

"Guess you were right" They both broke into a fit of laughter. Clutching their sides, they both gasped for air. Soshi wouldn't touch anything on his plate until Night took a bite first. After a while, all the food was gone and Soshi was cleaning the dishes. Night was in the living room picking a movie for them to watch. After Soshi finished the dishes he walked to the living room and sat on the couch facing the TV.

"Well, what movie did you choose?" he asked as Night put the movie in the DVD player. He turned and winked at Soshi.

"You'll find out." Soshi patted the open seat next to him; Night smiled and sat down, putting an arm around Soshi's shoulder. Soshi scooted closer to Night and laid his head on his shoulder. The movie started playing and Soshi almost fell of the couch from laughing at Night's movie choice. He wiped a tear from his eye before snuggling against Night again.

"Really? Despicable Me? You are so strange." Soshi kissed Night's jaw and chuckled again before turning his attention to the screen.

("It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!")

At this point in the movie Night wanted to do something else. Something that involved the both of them. An idea formed in his head and he smirked in the dark room, the only light coming from the TV screen. He reached the arm that wasn't around Soshi to rest on Soshi's left thigh. He chuckled quietly when he felt Soshi jump a little at the touch. After Soshi relaxed again Night started moving his hand up and down the inside of Soshi's thigh, causing Soshi's back to stiffen.

Soshi felt heat shoot through his body at Night's touch. He bit his lip to hold back a gasp when Night started moving his hand. When he felt Night's hand ghost over his crotch he accidentally bit his lips so hard he broke the skin. He could feel Night's body shake with silent laugher.

Night could tell that Soshi was enjoying this; because when he ran his hand over Soshi's crotch he felt a large bulge in Soshi's pants. He ran his hand over the spot again. But this time applying more pressure, eliciting a gasp from the young black haired man. He unbuttoned Soshi's pants and started unzipping them when Soshi's hand grabbed his. Night turned to look at Soshi, who was staring at their hands, his face the darkest shade of red Night had ever seen it.

"Night... What... Are you... Doing?" Soshi asked between breaths. He turned his gaze to Night's and the answer was clear to him. The way Night was looking at him. His eyes grew wide as the realization hit him, but then looked back down at their hands. He released his grip on Night's hand, but only to place his hand behind Night's head. He pulled him into a heated kiss. He forced his tongue into Night's mouth and they fought for dominance over the other. Night won that battle, taking over the kiss. He pushed deeper into the kiss, forcing Soshi to lie on his back on the couch with Night over him.

Night pulled away only to move down to Soshi's neck. Trying to find that one spot that would make Soshi- He paused when he heard Soshi moan. 'There's the spot.' he smirked against Soshi's neck and moved his hand up Soshi's shirt, feeling the need to touch more of him. His fingers danced around Soshi's pert nipple causing him to arc his back off the couch as a whimper of pleasure escaped his lips.

Night lifted Soshi's shoulders off the couch so he could pull his shirt off. He discarded the shirt on the floor and kissed the hollow of Soshi's throat, he trailed kisses and nips down Soshi's chest and made his way to his neglected nipple. Night teased it with his teeth and tongue before covering it with his mouth. Soshi moaned and wound his fingers into Night's hair pulling on it softly. When Night released his mouth from Soshi's chest, Soshi pulled his head up to kiss Night roughly.

Night's hands roamed down Soshi's body until they reached the waistband of his pants. Night unzipped Soshi's pants and tugged them off, throwing them to the side. He slid his hand inside Soshi's boxers and wrapped his fingers around Soshi's erection.

"N-NIGHT! Ngh! Ah!" He yelled as Night started stroking his hard member. He started fumbling with the buttons on Night's shirt, successfully, after several tries removing the shirt from Night's shoulders. His hand roamed every inch of skin they could reach.

He moaned as Night's started pumping him faster. He could feel himself reaching his release. Suddenly Night's hand was gone; instead, they were working on his own pants. Soshi laid there, watching him with lust filled eyes. As Night removed his jeans and boxers Soshi blushed wildly while looking at Night's weeping cock. 'That's gonna be inside me?' He looked up to see Night smirking at him.

"Like what ya see?" Soshi couldn't bring an answer to his lips so he nodded, his blush darkening. Night smiled and removed Soshi's boxers.

"Do you have any lube or lotion?" He asked Soshi, his own face turning slightly red. Soshi nodded again.

"Y-Yeah. In the bathroom." Night Kissed Soshi again before walking to the bathroom. He came back holding a bottle of lotion.

"So, Japanese Cherry Blossom? It smells pretty good." Soshi's face darkened again.

"Shut up!" Night chuckled again. He unscrewed the lid and squirted some on his fingers. He placed a finger by Soshi's entrance, teasing it. Soshi squirmed impatiently.

Soshi let out a cry as Night pushed his finger in. Night caressed Soshi's cheek with his free hand and gave him a kiss as he slid in another finger, stretching him slowly. Soshi bucked his hips trying to push farther onto Night's fingers.

Night pushed him back down and took his fingers out of him; he coated his own aching member with the lotion and lined himself up with Soshi. He looked at his face, Soshi grit his teeth and nodded, giving Night the signal. He pushed himself fully into Soshi with one quick thrust. Soshi let out a cry of pain and tears welled up in his eyes. Night bent down and kissed the tears away.

"Night...please... Move!" Soshi bucked his hips again, pushing Night deeper into him. Night grabbed Soshi hips and started thrusting slowly.

"Ahh! Night! Ngh! Right...there! Ah!" Soshi gasped as Night hit his prostate. Night started thrusting harder and faster, receiving screams and moans of pleasure from the uke under him.

Soshi dug his nails into Nights back, feeling his climax approaching quickly.

"Night. Ah! I-I'm Hah! Com-"

"Soshi! I'm back! Hope you weren't too lonely without meee WOAH! Uh, w-what's going on here?" Masaki yelled as he burst through the front door.

His only answer was a curse from Night and a scream from Soshi as his seed spilled out onto both of their stomachs. Night tried to pull out but the feeling of Soshi's orgasm threw him over the edge. He came inside his lover with a groan and pulled out.

"What. The. Hell!"

"M-Masaki! I thought you were out with you girlfriend?"

"I was! But I told her what happened to you and she wanted us to keep you company, but apparently you don't need us." He glared at Night when saying this. He then turned his stare to Soshi, "And just who the fuck is this guy?"

"Soshi, I think I'd better go." Night said awkwardly as he slid his pants back on.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Night once more before he turned towards the door, nodding a goodbye in Masaki's direction. He shut the door behind him as he left.

"So, who was that? What happened to the guy you were crying about earlier? And for God's sake! Put your pants back on!" Masaki yelled at his elder brother.

"Shut up and let me explain everything!" Soshi yelled as he scrambled to pull his pants on. Once he did, he grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed away his come off his chest, his cheeks a brilliant red the entire time.

"Alright, so this is what happened..."

* * *

**Okay! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 because I sure enjoyed writing it! **

**Sorry if the lemon was horrible! Was my first time writing one so they will probably get better with time!  
I am also sorry that the chapter was kinda short! Well, it felt short to me anyway xD  
(That's what I get for writing it on my iPod while at school!) **

**Please click the heavenly button below and leave a review! (You know you wanna!)**

**Reviews make me happy and make me write and upload faster! Love you guys who have been reading(:**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Okay, so sorry for taking forever to upload. Starting to think I should write these chapters ahead of time, huh? xD  
BTW! This chapter was 2,791 words! My longest chapter so far I believe! SO BE HAPPY :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading(: and a special thanks to my reviewers!:  
Lewd Angel  
YaOi_LoVe_FoReVeR_aNd_EvEr  
(who both reviewed ch 5) ^-^  
and YeahYeahMadison (I would have replied but you weren't logged in D: But yes, I am continuing this!) **

**Also, thanks for the favs and story alerts(: makes me so happy to see these *does happy dance***

Well anyway, here's Chapter 6!  
And if in case you've forgotten. I do not own any of these characters or the wonderful manga Absolute Boyfriend. That honor belongs to Yuu Watase!(:

* * *

"Mika, I need your help."

"All right! What is it Riiko?"

"The new student Tenjo Night is taking my chances of being with Soshi away from me. Do you think you could, 'distract' Night for me? So Soshi will break up with him?"

The girl named Mika stared at her phone incredulously before putting it back up to her ear.

"Riiko, that sounds so cruel coming from your innocent little mouth! I love it! Now, tell me exactly what I need to do."

Riiko smiled evilly and started to relay the plan to Mika.

"Alright, so this is what happened..."

"Oh, okay. Makes sense now. So the guy you were just... Uh... _With_. That was the guy that you were crying over?" Masaki said a few minutes later after his elder brother had explained everything that led up to this exact moment.

"Yeah. That was him."

"Okay. But that doesn't explain why he was fucking you senseless on the couch!"

Soshi turned a dark red at his brother's choice of words. He cleared his throat and shook the memory of him and Night away.

"W-We were just watching a movie and then he started touching me. One thing led to another and then... There we were. Almost finished before you decided to barge in through the door."

"Well, sorry about not knocking before wanting to come inside_ OUR _apartment. And, as long as you didn't call him over here for sex I'm alright with it."

Masaki stood up and stretched, his back cracking rather loud. He gave a small wave and headed for the door grabbing his coat and exchanging his house shoes for his outdoor shoes.

"I'm staying at my girlfriends tonight. See you in the morning. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

He turned and gave Soshi a cheesy grin and a wink and left, locking the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut Soshi ran to his room and fell face-first onto his bed. He rolled over onto his side and grimaced in pain. He rested a hand on his lower back and hissed through his teeth. _'Fuck! This hurts! Ow, he didn't have to be so rough. It was my first time...'__  
_  
That was his last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Golden-brown eyes opened slowly and quickly closed at the light streaming in through the open curtains. A hand reached out, blindly fumbling for the owner's glasses. Finally found, they were placed on the young mans face as he squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight.

He stretched and stumbled out of bed towards the window. He yanked the curtains closed and turned to his alarm clock. The bright red numbers saying it was half-past ten. _'Thank god it's a Saturday.'_ he thought groggily, making his way to the kitchen.

He slowly walked into the kitchen heading for the fridge. The kitchen in the apartment wasn't very large. It was of a decent size, it held a refrigerator, dishwasher, oven, stove-top, and a two sided sink. It had one counter that held the stove-top and was placed next to the fridge, with a few cabinets underneath. The next stretch of counter housed the sink and a nice sized space of empty counter for which to use as needed. The walls were painted off-white, the counter-tops were made from beautiful black granite while the counters were also off-white, light beige hard wood floors completed the kitchen.

He had almost opened the fridge when a sudden knock on his door made him freeze. _Did Masaki forget his key again? _Soshi wiped the sleep from his eyes and went over to the door, opened it, and had to duck. Else he get punched in the face.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost hit me!" He growled before glancing up to see Riiko standing there with a horrified and hurt expression.

"Soshi, I-I'm sorry! I didn't – I should – I'm sorry." She hung her head and started wringing her hands.

Soshi groaned internally. _Why does it have to be Riiko? Why can't it be Night for once…_

"It's alright Riiko, what do you want?" Soshi sighed.

"Well. I was wondering… If you were free to, uh, hang out today?" She shuffled her feet and a light pink blush dusted her cheeks. She glanced up at Soshi through her eyelashes. Soshi ran his hand through his black hair and scratched the back of his neck.

"U-Uhm, well. Riiko –" He started, but was cut off by the sound of his cell-phone ringing, "Riiko, you can wait in the living room. I'll be there in a minute!" He said in a rush as he ran back to his room.

He nearly face-planted as he tripped over his school bag. When he regained his balance he let a curse slip off his tongue. He found his phone sitting on his bedside table. When he picked it up it said:

** -NEW MESSAGE-**  
(Unknown Number)

He raised one eyebrow in confusion but flipped open his phone.

.::Soshi, it's Night. I got your number from your brother. He thought it would funny to slip it under my door last night. Well, I texted you to ask if you would like to join me for dinner tonight, and a trip to the mall this afternoon? Let me know ASAP. Thanks ~*Night*~::.

His heart was beating so fast he thought it would break out of his chest. He smiled at his phone and hastily typed a reply.

.::Well, I guess that's what brothers are for.(x Last night? (**/**.) so that's why he left with a cheesy grin… Uhm, Yes! o(^-^)o I would love to join you for dinner and the mall! ::.

Soshi slipped the phone into his pocket and left the room, trying to get rid of the blush and love-struck grin off his face. Failing completely. When he walked into the living room, Riiko thought the blush and grin was from her presence. She blushed and gave a small smile to Soshi in return until she realized he wasn't looking at her. She clenched her fists together and grinded her teeth, forcing the smile to stay in place.

"So, Soshi. Are you free to hang out today?" She asked again, but her voice held venom this time.

Soshi shook himself from his internal celebration and was reminded of Riiko's company. He fought to keep his mouth from twisting into a scowl. _Why do I even want to scowl at her? She's my best friend._

_**Yes, but she has been glaring at you as of late. **_Soshi startled slightly as a second voice in his head spoke. The voice was like Soshi's just a little bit deeper.

_She has? _Soshi glanced quickly at Riiko. She was scowling at her lap, then she glanced up at Soshi and the scowl deepened. Looking strange on the usually smiling face he always saw.

_**Ever since you started seeing Night she has been glaring at you when she is sure you can't see. Her aura has become very hostile towards you and Night.**_

_Aura? Hostility? What are you TALKING about?_

"SOSHI!" Riiko yelled suddenly, scaring Soshi from his internal argument.

"Yes Riiko? What is it?" Soshi said bored. Riiko stilled for a second. Shocked by the tone Soshi had used.

"Are. You. Free. Today." She said trough clenched teeth.

"I have a date today, so no. I'm not free today. If you'll excuse me I've got to get ready Riiko."

"A date?" Riiko scoffed, "With who!"

"Why does it concern you?" Soshi asked cautiously.

"It doesn't concern me at all. But I would like to know who you're going on a date with. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said with a smile, only her eyes showing her anger.

Soshi opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat when there was a pleasurable buzz coming from his pocket. He held up a finger to Riiko, signing for her to hang on. She scowled but nodded.

.::Great. I'll pick you up at noon. I have to finish shopping first. See you later Soshi ~*Night*~::.

Riiko saw Soshi grin stupidly at the phone screen before quickly texting a reply and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Riiko, look. I have until noon to get ready, that's in…. and hour." Soshi stated, looking at the clock on the DVD player, "I don't have time to mess around."

"Can I just hang out here until you have to go?" She whined.

Soshi grimaced and sighed. "Fine. But just until I have to go." Riiko smiled and clapped her hands like a child. Soshi mentally frowned. _Great~ Now I'm stuck with he 'till Night shows up._ He groaned internally.

Not that Soshi doesn't like Riiko. He does, but sometimes she gets to clingy and gets on his nerves. Sometimes he wished he hadn't met her in kindergarten.

"I'm getting in the shower. Be right back."

"Okay!" Riiko smiled.

Soshi raised one eyebrow but left for the bathroom. As soon as Soshi left, Riiko dropped her smile and scowled at the bathroom door. She grabbed her phone and put it up to her ear. A few seconds later, a voice came on the other end.

"Mika, go to Shibata Country Market. Night should be there. Distract him as best you can. I'll call you soon." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. _Phase one is in motion_. She smirked and leaned back, waiting for her brilliant plan to unfold.

He picked up a basket and made his way into the town market. He was in desperate need of food in his apartment, seeing as he only had a box of instant rice and a bag of frozen chicken, a couple cans of soda and a bag of cereal.

The country market was a nice sized store, when you walk in the entrance you are greeted with the bakery, the scent of fresh-baked cookies and bread pretty much hit you in the face, When you turn to your left you look into the dairy department, to the right of that is all the meat and poultry. The middle is filled with isles that have everything from canned-goods to cleaning equipment. On the right side of the store was all the produce, fruits and vegetables. There was even a small deli near the entrance. All in all, it was a pretty decent market.

Night closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the smell of cookies. He let out his breath, smiled, and made his way farther into the store. He pulled his list out of his pocket and headed towards the produce section. As he was looking through the pears a dainty pale hand rested on his shoulder. Night gasped in surprise and spun around, dropping a pear in the process.

His startled gaze fell on a beautiful girl who looked to be around 17. She had medium-long straight brown hair, big brown eyes, and full pink lips. She wore a tight yellow tank-top that seemed like it should be suffocating her, seeing as her breasts were in danger of popping out at any second. She also had on a skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh, her long tanned legs were accentuated by her platform red high heels. She carried a small Hello Kitty clutch wallet. She smiled and gave a small wave.

"Uhm, sorry to bother you sir. But you look like a new classmate of mine. May I ask your name?" She asked in a slightly high-pitched voice, blushing.

Night stared at the girl a few moments longer, trying to slow down his heart-rate.

"My name is Tenjo Night. Y-You do look familiar."

"I'm Itou Mika, but you can call me Mika, Okay?"

Night raised an eyebrow but nodded. _Does she not know about formality? Calling someone by their first name when you hardly know them, is, well. Rude.. Right?_

"So, Night." She stretched the I in his name, "You go to Shibata High, class 3-D right? I'm in class 3-C, so I'm a floor higher, in the same grade of course…"

Night tuned her out as she started babbling nonsense. He kept his eyes on her and nodded every now and then, to make it look as if he was listening, but his attention was on his thoughts, which were on Soshi. Memories of last night flooded his mind, causing his eyes to darken and cloud up with lust. He was thrown from his thoughts when suddenly he was on the ground with a very red Mika straddling him.

"Oh! Night, I'm sorry! I lost my balance and fell." She said frantically. Her face looked embarrassed but her eyes had a glint of something Night couldn't point out. Mika smiled apologetically and started to get up, causing her hips to roll over Night's.

Night jumped slightly at the movement, realizing his earlier thoughts had caused him to get an erection. Mika noticed this as well and rolled her hips again. Night tried to force the moan from leaving his mouth but didn't succeed. Mika smiled ferally and rolled her hips again, applying more pressure. Night scrunched his eyes closed and grabbed Mika's shoulders, giving her a hard shove. Mika fell to the floor and Night stood up angrily. He gave her a glare that exceeded the meaning of 'if looks could kill'.

"Don't come near me again." He said in a tight voice. He turned around and started walking away when he heard a shout from behind him.

"What are you saying? That you prefer your dick in another mans ass? Because I'm the best girl here, if you don't want me then you must be nothing more than a disgusting fag!"

Night took a deep breath to control his anger before he turned around with a sweet yet venomous smile on his face.

"Why yes. I do prefer my dick in another mans ass. More specifically Soshi's. And as for you, you are undoubtedly the worst attempt at beautiful I have ever seen. The only thing you're best at is being a slut. The only people who would want you are only jackass pussies who don't appreciate women. Now listen here you Goddamn, stuck up, prissy ass bitch. You stay the hell away from Soshi and I and we won't have any problems." He smiled innocently, "Have a nice day."

He turned away from her shocked expression and scowled. As he turned down one of the isles to head to the entrance he ran into something. He looked down and saw Soshi lying on the ground, his glasses askew and a surprised expression on his face. Night smiled and shook his head. He grabbed Soshi's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"How is it we always meet this way?" He said as he pulled a blushing Soshi into an embrace.

Soshi wrapped his arms around Night's waist. "I don't know, Night. But you were supposed to pick me up fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm sorry. I got distracted." As he said this a very flustered and pissed-off Mika stormed down the isle, glaring at the couple as she walked by.

Soshi gave a small wave and smile, but Mika didn't acknowledge it and just kept storming her way out of the store. He looked back at Night with a raised eyebrow. Night just shrugged. Soshi raised his other eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask Night what had distracted him, but all that came out was a moan as Night slammed his lips against Soshi's and slipped his tongue into Soshi's open mouth. Soshi's mind fogged up and forgot what he wanted to ask. Night pulled away for air a few moments later. He looked at Soshi and grinned.

"So, you ready to head to the mall?" Night asked. Soshi's mind hasn't cleared completely so he just nodded.

Night beamed and grabbed Soshi's hand, intertwining their fingers. Soshi blushed and looked at the ground as Night led him out of the store and towards his car. On their way to the car they passed Riiko who was talking to Mika. When Night and Soshi got nearer they both stopped their conversation. Riiko gave a small wave with a forced smile, shock and envy clear in her eyes. Mika glared and looked away with a 'humph'. Night chuckled and shook his head slowly. He dropped Soshi's hand and draped his arm over Soshi's shoulder, pulling him closer. He looked back to see a shocked Mika and a fuming Riiko.

His attention was brought back to Soshi when he asked a question. Night turned to him and answered.

_Let's hope this date goes well._

_

* * *

**Alrighty! Chapter 6! What do you think?(:  
**_**Don't worry, tell me the truth, I can take it! *turns away and grumbles something about 'I'll just go cry later'* OH! *turns back and smiles* :D**

**Anywayy... xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Took me 3 days to finish(:**

**Thought I should tell you updates will now be every 2 to 3 weeks. WIth school, FFA, my piggy, and my girlfriend my time for writing is slowly dwindling. (and yes I'm a girl, yes I'm bi, and yes I have a gf. Big Woop. ((Sorry. but some poeple are jerks to me cuz of that fact)))**

**So, Preview of Chapter 7: First Date  
Night and Soshi go to the mall. Run into one of Night's old "friends". Phtobooth and a dinner at a nice restaurant. How perfect could their date be? In for a surprise when a new face joins into Riiko's plan. **

**Please leave a reveiw, they make me want to write because I know people are reading(:**

**Until mah next update!(In 2 to 3 weeks!)**

**~Schuyler(x**


	7. Author's Note

**Okay guys! I feel so so so terrible right now! SO FREAKING TERRIBLE YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COMPRHEND HOW GODDA*N TERRIBLE I FEEL RIGHT NOW!**

**I JUST realized, that my last update was sometime at the end of February and that it is now currently the beginning of June. I feel like a piece of crap, personally, for doing this to you guys!**

**For all of you that have reviewed and got Alerts for this lil guy, whom we all love!, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ON MY TWO TO THREE WEEK DEADLINE!**

**First of all, this is just an Author's Note that WILL be deleted AFTER I complete AND upload chapter seven.**

**Second! If you truly wish to know the reasons(excuses) behind me not uploading when I promised I would, then keep reading this! If not(May god have mercy on you're soul! :D HAVE A GREAT F***ING DAY! Please skip to the next paragraph! ((I'm just kidding I understand if you don't want to hear my blabbering)) I LOVE YOU GUYS!) ANYWAY! My Reasons(excuses) for not uploading are as follows! ONE: My girlfriend dumped me. It was terribly brutal and I do not wish to stay on this subject. TWO: I had to go to the Oklahoma Youth Expo with my pig, we didn't win! But he got turned into yummy bacon :3 THREE: I started going to Speech contests for FFA again(: so that took up A LOT of free time. FOUR: I started dating this guy(: He is amazing and I am currently known as Mrs. Roger to him :3 FIVE: I started Drivers Ed, gonna get mah License! YEEEAAAAUUUUHHH! SIX: End Of Instruction tests are a kick in the $$ D: SEVEN: I started working on some more drawing(: Gonna get 'em on deviant so go check 'em out if you can :D EIGHT: My grandpa has lung cancer and isn't doing too well. He is currently stuck in a hospital bed in his own living room. He ain't gonna last much longer so I've been spending some time with that old coot(:**

**THIRDLY! I am going to dye my hair and surprise Kenny(my bf) :D I am trying to decide between Purple, Cherry Red, Electric Blue, Lavender, Light Blue, Black, Green, Cotton Candy Pink, and Hot Pink. Wanna give your opinion on which one to pick, give me your email and I'll send you a pic of me with all those colors(: It'll be a HUGE help for me(:**

**Fourth! I will SERIOUSLY TRY to keep my promise of uploading every two to three weeks. Since I'm on summer break it shouldn't be too hard to accomplish, buuut I am a known procrastinator so we'll see how this turns out in the end.**

**Anyway, once again, this was just an Author's Note that WILL be deleted AFTER I complete AND upload chapter seven.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~Schuyler**


End file.
